


Home

by Gwendal_Wincott



Series: Desire of a Heart | Longing of a Soul [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healer Harry Potter, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Tom had been going through some paperwork when his husband entered his office. He looked up and smiled in amusement as Harry waved away his healer robes and came straight to him.Harry runs to his husband after a very exhausting day at St Mungos.





	Home

 

Tom had been going through some paperwork when his husband entered his office. He looked up and smiled in amusement as Harry waved away his healer robes ( which folded themselves and landed gracefully on an empty chair ) and came straight to him.

 

Tom put down his quill and looked curiously at Harry when he didn't say anything, just stood in his place. Harry gave Tom a tired smile before closing the gap between them and making himself comfortable on his husband’s lap, his head coming to rest on Tom’s shoulder.

 

Tom smiled softly as Harry breathed out small tufts of air before going to his favourite activity, nuzzling his neck. He gently carded a hand through his bonded’s inky black, messy hair and was rewarded with a satisfied moan for his efforts. Tom realised then his husband was very tired.

 

Harry finally found the place he was looking for on Tom’s neck and placed a chaste kiss there. He took a deep breath, inhaling his husband’s unique scent which never failed to dispel the tension from his body and leave his mind in a state of tranquility.

 

Tom chuckled as he felt Harry placing soft kisses on his jaw and neck. When he was satisfied, he buried his nose back in his neck.

 

Harry liked burrowing his face in his neck when he was tired, it helped to calm him down. Doing this made the healer happy for some reason.

 

Harry Potter Riddle was the only wizard allowed to enter the office of Minster of Magic, Tom Marvolo Riddle, without question. It helped that Harry’s best friend, Ron’s elder brother, Percy was Tom's secretary. The redhead always shook his head in amusement whenever Harry waved at him before entering the office. Percy was competent and knew not to piss Tom Riddle off, that’s the only reason he’d maintained his position for last three years.

 

“You are tired, love.” Tom commented while pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple. Harry hummed in contentment but didn’t reply. Tom couldn’t help but smile fondly at his husband. “Too much work at St Mungos?”

 

Harry nodded tiredly but kept his eyes closed. Being in Tom’s arms never failed to make him relaxed and content. There was something about his love's presence which made him feel as if everything was alright in the world. He loved Tom so much.

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he thought that and smiled warmly at the love of his life. Tom’s eyes softened as he noticed the blatant affection in Harry’s emerald eyes.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that, Mr. Riddle?” Tom asked with a quirked brow. Harry blushed a rosy red and leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Tom’s jaw. When their gazes locked, Tom wasn’t surprised to see a tender smile on Harry’s beautiful face.

 

“I love you so much Tom. You have no idea how much I care for you.” Harry muttered softly to his husband, his green eyes shining with emotion. Tom seemed startled for a minute before his eyes softened and he leaned in to press another kiss to Harry’s forehead. Harry felt calm wash over him as he felt Tom's soft lips on his temple and couldn’t help but feel how lucky he was that Tom was his. They were each others.

 

It was funny, how they'd gotten together. Harry had gotten lost in the Department of Mysteries when Tom had found him. They'd gotten to know each other a little on the way back to Auror office. After that, they met a lot. Sometimes they met for coffee, sometimes they went to eat out together and few times the two of them even went out for drinks.

 

Harry was surprised by his own feelings for Riddle since he'd never cared about anyone before. He'd been even more surprised when Tom had admitted he was just like Harry, he'd never gone out with anyone either.

 

That made everything they did even more special. Their first date, their first kiss; the first time they made love.

 

Harry had bonded with Tom when he was nineteen and Tom was twenty four. In the two years they'd dated, Harry had realised Tom was the one for him.

 

Harry could never forget how Tom's eyes had lit up in joy when he had proposed to him. Tom's only regret was that he hadn't proposed first.

 

Harry and Tom still blushed when they remembered Harry's parents reactions to their engagement. James and Lily were very proud of the fact that Harry had proposed to Tom.  Tom's parents were just happy that their son had found a wonderful life partner.

 

Harry was happy in the knowledge that their parents loved them so much. His parents adored Tom as much as Tom’s parents loved him.

 

 

Tom’s hands tightened on his bonded’s waist after hearing those words. Harry was his everything, Harry was his life. He loved Harry so much that sometimes he was afraid that even with the Elixir of life something bad might happen to him and his beloved Harry.

 

No.

 

No harm will ever come to Harry. Harry will always be with him.

 

He was the greatest wizard in the magical world. He’d even defeated his transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore in a duel much to the amusement of the auburn haired man. Albus had kept on smiling with that stupid twinkle in his eyes when he’d handed him his wand. He still didn’t understand what had amused the man who had defeated Gellert Grindelwald, the notorious dark wizard.

 

Tom sent a message to Percy and Rabastan that he would be leaving for the day. Fuck the paperwork, Harry was more important to him. He carefully got up with his husband in his arms and Disapparated to the Slytherin Manor.

 

* * *

 

Tom stroked Harry’s cheek as he laid him down on their bed and called for Dobby. Dobby had originally been Abraxas’s elf, but Abraxas had freed him because he was getting annoyed by the elf.

 

Harry had always liked talking to the elf whenever they visited his friend’s house so he’d bounded the elf to the Slytherin manor. He had offered to give the elf a galleon a month for his services but that had only scared the elf. The prospect of so much money didn’t sit well with him. He liked doing his work, he was happy with his life. He just wanted to be free. To wear clean clothes and spend some time by himself. He gave him all that.

He and Harry got along really well.

 

“Dobby, prepare something nice for Harry and me,” Tom said to the little elf who appeared in front of him with a pop. The elf nodded excitedly at him. “Of course Lord Slytherin.”

Tom smiled and nodded at him. “That’s all, you can go now.” The elf bowed his head and vanished with a pop.

 

Tom looked at his husband who had fallen asleep while he was talking to Dobby. He caressed his cheek and his heart skipped a beat as Harry leaned into his palm, a soft smile on his beautiful face.

“Rest my love. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

He went to the bathroom to wash his face then started a bath for him and Harry. He didn’t need to call Dobby or any of his other house elves for everything. He wasn’t incompetent or lazy like many pureblood children. After the bath was done, he went back to his room and woke Harry up. Harry looked at him groggily and he couldn’t help but grin fondly at his lovely husband. Harry didn’t even realise how much power he had over him. These little things only endeared him more to Harry.  They only made him fall more in love with the green eyed man.

 

“Come on, darling. Let’s give you a bath.”

 

Harry smiled dazedly at him and nodded. He carefully divested Harry of his clothes and gathered him in his arms and walked back to the bath room. He carefully laid Harry inside the bubble bath and smiled as Harry moaned as the warm water came in contact with his sore muscles.

 

Tom divested himself off his robes and got inside the tub too. He maneuvered them so that Harry was resting on his chest and his back was against the tub. He levitated the shampoo and proceeded to wash Harry’s hair. Harry completely relaxed against him as he lathered his hair.

 

He squeezed some shower gel on the loofah and gave Harry’s body the same treatment. He grinned to himself as he remembered the many times he and Harry made love in this very tub. Harry was fond of shower sex and loved it when he fucked him against the glass walls, or in this very position.

 

Harry hummed in contentment as he washed off the gel and shampoo from his body and hair. After Harry was clean, he stood up and summoned one of the numerous towels from the cabinet. He toweled his husband and bundled him in a fluffy bathrobe.

 

“Now, go and get dressed while I finish my bath,” Tom said to Harry with a warm smile on his handsome face.

 

Harry shook his head and pulled Tom down to him so he could kiss him. Tom gasped as their lips met in a soft kiss. He didn’t think Tom understood how much he meant to him. When he pulled back, Tom was looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“I’ll stay right here while you take your bath.” Harry said softly to his lovely husband. “After you are done, you’ll dress me and we’ll spend the rest of the day and weekend in bed. I won’t let you go. You are not going to the ministry.”

 

Tom didn’t know what Harry was thinking since he never used legilimency on his beloved, but he knew Harry wanted to be near him. And, if that’s what Harry wanted, then that will happen without fail.

 

“Alright, my love.” he stroked Harry’s cheek with his knuckles and felt smug when Harry gave him a sweet smile and covered his hand with his own.

Tom couldn't help but feel happy in the knowledge that his beautiful man was his. Unbeknownst to him, Harry was thinking the same.

 

For eternity.

 

Tom drained the tub and with a wave of his hand it was squeaky clean again. He went in the shower stall and washed himself quickly. He glanced at Harry a few times to see what he was doing. One time Harry was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and a relaxed smile on his face. Another time Harry was looking at him with eyes full of affection.

 

He toweled himself dry, put on his bathrobe, then he and Harry went back to their bedroom. Harry sat down on the bed while he got Harry his favourite bunny pajamas and a dark blue night shirt.  He pulled on his night clothes, a loose fitting dark red shirt and the pajamas Harry had got him. They were similar to Harry’s cream coloured bunny ones, they just didn’t have any bunnies on them and were black in colour.

 

Tom dressed Harry and wasn’t surprised when Harry again stood on his tip toes and kissed him. He smiled fondly as Harry didn’t stop kissing him. He placed soft, chaste kisses on his cheeks, his nose, and his forehead.

He ruffled Harry’s hair after his husband was done showering him with affection and made the inky black locks messier than usual. Harry just smiled goofily at him and they went and made themselves comfortable on the bed.

Half an hour later, Dobby popped in to ask if they would like to have their meal. Tom nodded and the elf inquired about Harry’s health before leaving. Harry, who was resting on his chest answered the elf with a happy smile on his face.

 

“I am absolutely fine.” Harry looked at Tom and his emerald eyes softened. “Tom is with me. I will always be alright.”

 

Tom felt his heart clench and he didn’t even notice when Dobby disappeared. He was too busy devouring Harry’s mouth to notice anything.

 

* * *

 

Dobby had prepared Harry’s favourite dishes and he wasn’t surprised when they were served treacle tarts and macarons for dessert. Harry and he had a soft spot for both the pastries.

While Harry was enjoying the desserts, Tom sent a message to Rabastan and Percy to take care of things for the weekend. He won’t be coming in for anything.

 

Harry burrowed into Tom's side and Tom smiled affectionately when Harry closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep, content in the knowledge that they had the whole weekend to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the story was enjoyable and thank you for reading !
> 
> Tom and Harry had started dating when Harry was seventeen and Tom was twenty one. And because of the Elixir coursing through their veins they'll forever be 19 and 24.
> 
> This fic takes place five years after their wedding, so they are 24 and 29 respectively. 
> 
> Tom had skipped two years at Hogwarts, that's why he and Harry didn't meet at school.


End file.
